Get Out Alive!
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Running from her past as 'The Miracle Miko', or Taishō Kagome, the missing younger sister to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; Kagome struggles to live her life under the alias 'Suzume Yamaguchi', a meek, chronically ill teacher at Ryokuryou High. The day that SPR decided to come and help her school forever changed her life. For good or ill has yet to be decided...


Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Inuyasha characters mentioned in the story, but I'm more of a fan of the quiet, intelligent Lin instead of the typical, narcissist Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis

**Chapter One**

_Most species do their own evolving, making it up as they go along, which is the way Nature intended. And this is all very natural and organic and in tune with mysterious cycles of the cosmos, but after sleeping through a hundred million centuries we have finally opened our eyes on a sumptuous planet, sparkling with color, bountiful with life. Within decades we must close our eyes again. Isn't it a noble, an enlightened way of spending our brief time in the sun, to work at understanding the universe and how we have come to wake up in it? _

_I am still searching for the answer to this question…_

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" Ryokuryou's principal called sharply to the only woman in the room after having verbally torn the SPR team's profession to shreds. Hōshō Takigawatook note that the woman was very beautiful - he'd never seen eyes that exact shade of blue before, and wondered where she'd come by them, they were definitely not native, the inky long lashes laying softly against her cheeks didn't hurt the beauty of those eyes any, either. Her skin was pale but perfect, not a blemish or wrinkle on any part of her face, and her lips flushed a pretty pink.

Her hair was simply glorious, blacker than the sky at midnight, and deep blue highlights that were just as rare as her eyes, it was long, and instead of the traditional dead straight of most females, it waved down her back like a living banner, silky and with the most intoxicating scent; she was truly a goddess in human form.

"Hai?" The woman queried politely, her voice soft, her posture demure and it was as if she were trying to remain invisible, although her plan failed. "Seeing as your schedule is clear, please show them to the meeting room." The principal said straightening the papers on his desk. "Matsuyama, accompany her."

"Hai. This way, please…"

Yamaguchi was content to simply lead without speaking, although Matsuyama was extremely rude, commenting on Naru's age and blatantly implying that since he was young, he was naïvely using the occult as an outlet and a smokescreen to attract attention.

"M-Matsuyama-san, I-I don't think that was a polite thing to say to Shibuya-san." 'God, kill me now. This ridiculous weak act is nauseating…' "I think you should apologize, it would be the right thing to do."

"I'm not going to apologize to some brat when I'm the adult. Besides, women should be seen but not heard." Matsuyama sneered at his colleague, eyeing her in part disgust, part lust. "Perhaps I can teach you some manners, Suzume-chan…?'

'Manners, my left foot! You did **NOT** just make a pass at me you old fart…' "I'm sorry. I can't take manners from someone who learned his during the Stone Age. I don't believe I'd given you permission to call me by my given name." 'Ha! Didn't expect that did you, you chauvinist pig!' "You're on shorter schedules already, Yasuhara-kun?" Suzume asked with a soft smile at the black haired boy, ignoring her colleague who was gaping at her unexpected retort.

"Hai. It's good to see you feeling well today, Sensei."

"Mm, maybe it's because for once I feel hope since this whole thing started. Perhaps once this is over the students can feel safe once again…"

"You really care about students instead of the staff, huh?" Hōshō couldn't help but ask the question, her soft, genuine expression of pain and longing that occupied her features momentarily before effortlessly caught his attention and tugged at his heartstrings.

"'Don't try to fix the students, fix ourselves first. The good teacher makes the poor student good and the good student superior. When our students fail, we, as teachers, too, have failed.' This is the philosophy I've lived by since I made my decision to teach others years ago. I love it when a student succeeds and excels, just as I am hurt when they fail, they are simply children, wild and vulgar sometimes, this is true, but children should be nurtured and guided as much as possible before they are sent out into the cold, unforgiving world."

Before Hōshō could reply… "KYAHH!" "N-NO!"

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm going to stop here. This was a pilot chapter to gauge your reaction to this. If you want me to continue, you have to review and let me know, tell me what you want to see because after the Bloody Labyrinth chapter, I'm veering off course and adding in some chainsaw massacre, scary haunted houses' scenes and people are gonna get seriously injured/and or die. So review if you want it!


End file.
